fallout11tyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Fat Man Spoon/Archive 2
NO PRONS FOR ME! Unless it's furry. user talk:Fat Man Spoon/Archive 1 Lol Lol Nice Comment.Im Fine Spoony,How are you?--The Gorrila 20:09, 10 July 2009 (UTC) You Are Going To Bombard me with Furry?Right?--The Gorrila 20:11, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Got Ya.What Game will 11ty BE on F:NE Or FO4 Or is it on mod skill? im a inquistitive guy --The Gorrila 20:18, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::CUrrently fallout 3,but new vegas looks to use a better engine,so we might wait. Mr.75 20:21, 10 July 2009 (UTC) About Wikia... Does that me they're gonna gut us? Nitty 20:31, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::Keep it secretive,and we wont be harmed. Mr.75 20:32, 10 July 2009 (UTC) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Why is everything dark blue with yellow bits?! Spoon 20:33, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Damn. Nitty 20:34, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::My fault,sorry,just testing out a good wikia skin. Mr.75 20:35, 10 July 2009 (UTC) It's fine now, what the hell did you do?! Spoon 20:35, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :He overrode the default wiki skin. Nitty 20:36, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::And replaced it with the gaming skin,but now i did a better option,it's the brick skin we use now.But we need a kick ass custom skin. Mr.75 20:37, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I think this one is ok. But the yellow is a bit unsightly. Spoon 20:38, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :I'll see what I can do. Is Wikia gonna permaban us? Nitty 20:38, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::What wikai doesnt know,doesnt hurt them. Mr.75 20:39, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :No cloak and daggers. Yes or no? Nitty 20:40, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::If we could reason with them or find an alternative,that would be fine.But untill then,keep it all secret. Mr.75 20:41, 10 July 2009 (UTC) What are you guys talking about? Spoon 20:42, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Wikia sees everything. Will they permaban us for porn? Nitty 20:43, 10 July 2009 (UTC) WASSUP!!! 20:43, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Sorry Spence 20:45, 10 July 2009 (UTC) For gods sake, Spence, who don't you become perma-logged in? Spoon 20:45, 10 July 2009 (UTC) So, business as usual? Nitty 20:47, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Aye. Spoon 20:47, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Ok, so now what? Spence 20:52, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Archive Spoony Needs One :)--Six Dog.11TY 20:49, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I do. I'll do it. Spoon 20:50, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Dunno If You Know But Mr.75 Has Gave Me A Side Part--Six Dog.11TY 21:07, 10 July 2009 (UTC) About the fate of the free world... Mind uploading the image of Tony? I think I can turn him into Che. Nitty 21:08, 10 July 2009 (UTC) What, my avatar? Sure. Spoon 21:10, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Okay, get on it. Nitty 21:12, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Mr.75 21:13, 10 July 2009 (UTC) 21:14, 10 July 2009 (UTC)]] Same style as previous? Female, solo? Nitty 22:57, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Explain the "What.". Nitty 23:00, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Keep it on da down-low, outta sight of dem coppas, bro. So, same as previous, or something different? I've got some of every flavor. That is complete and total bullshit and you know it. I refuse to let you go without a reward. Pride of the collection, easily the best story ever. http://europe1.yiffstar.com/?pid=54037 Nitty 23:07, 10 July 2009 (UTC) My thoughts exactly. Nitty 23:17, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Virtual reality, my friend, and sentient AIs. Nitty 23:21, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Oh, you mean female masturbation? Now all I can think of is the Betty-Braun situation. Perhaps I should find a few M/F stories... Nitty 23:24, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Sure... hehehe... but we must remain vigilant... we must not arouse the anger of Wikia with our arousal. Nitty 23:29, 10 July 2009 (UTC) It may be public domain, but we must not anger the gods of Wikia. Nitty 23:34, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I say we take the Overlord approach. Insult everybody so nobody can feel discriminated against. Nitty 23:38, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Not right now. Nitty 23:41, 10 July 2009 (UTC) COLLIE.jgp What IS it? Can We Get A Image?--Six Dog.11TY 21:22, 10 July 2009 (UTC) NONONONONONONONONONON!!!!!Spoon 21:22, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::oh god,i just took a look...............WORST.FURRY.EVER Mr.75 21:25, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Links To Pr0n--Six Dog.11TY 21:48, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Check it. Nitty 21:57, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Your countrymen are idiots. thumb|300px|right|We need those fingers! [[User:Nitpicker of the Wastes|Nitty 23:45, 10 July 2009 (UTC)]] [[Video:Food Critic Fail|thumb|300px|left|There is much penis here. Nitty 23:54, 10 July 2009 (UTC)]] thumb|300px|right|Just FAIL. [[User:Nitpicker of the Wastes|Nitty 00:02, 11 July 2009 (UTC)]] thumb|300px|left|Here is your daily lesson in fail. [[User:Nitpicker of the Wastes|Nitty 00:20, 11 July 2009 (UTC)]] You've been failing for that long? Nitty 00:26, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::How will hitting a regenerating space zombie with a spade get me a girlfriend? Please enlighten me. Nitty 00:55, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::If it wasn't for physics and law enforcement, I'd be unstoppable. Nitty 01:00, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :::Uh... I'm not joking. SWAT is lethal. Nitty 01:04, 11 July 2009 (UTC)